Fanservice Warriors
by Lyderning
Summary: Enserio, ¿qué tan difícil es ir a decirle a la Princesa de Hyrule que te gusta?
1. Chapter 1

_Fanservice Warriors._

— No se ría, por favor. — pidió Link con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas, apartando la mirada de la princesa de Hyrule en un vano intento por aminorar su vergüenza. Pero la aristócrata reía suavemente tapándose los labios con su mano. Ver a su caballero vestido de cartero le era gracioso.

 _Felicidades Link, haz salvado a Hyrule y echado a las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Hyrule está enormemente agradecida contigo, eres uno de nuestros guerreros más valiosos. Ahora ponte este ridículo (y sugerente) traje de cartero y comienza de una vez, ¡que las cartas no se reparten solas!_

— ¿Por… porque vistes así, Link?— preguntó Zelda riéndose, pero sonrojada.

Link suspiró. Recordando la apuesta que había hecho con Rafa, uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

 _Cinco horas antes…_

"

— Siempre me obligan a hacer de cartero…— refunfuñó Rafa vistiendo su uniforme de Postman, el cual consistía en una remera blanca de manga corta con una línea beige atravesándole el pecho, unos pantalones blancos con un cinturón beige y botas marrones, una mochila marrón la cual traía un gigantesco cartel y su ridículo gorro.

Link sonrió mientras abría su carta despreocupadamente —Vamos, no debe ser tan malo…

— ¡Es malo Link!, ¡muy MALO!— gritó lanzándole un paquete a otro recluta, el cual cayó al suelo inconsciente, sus amigos se acercaron a ayudarle, pero se olvidaron de él cuando notaron el delicioso aroma que provenía del bulto. Rafa comenzó a revisar sus entregas, hasta que llegó a una que le captó la atención. Link notó esto y cuando iba a preguntar Rafa lo interrumpió

— ¿Hoy te toca hacer guardia nocturna?— preguntó, casi afirmando, mirando a Link

— Si… es espantoso…— comentó tirando su cabeza hacia atrás en clara señal de cansancio, una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en los labios de Rafa.

— Te hago una apuesta: — Link lo miró— En unos minutos iremos a barrer el ala oeste del castillo, el que derrote más monstros gana.

Link bufó gracioso— ¿Y que gano yo?

— En el caso hipotético de que ganes: Te remplazaré en todos tus turnos hasta fin de año, y si yo gano harás de cartero hasta final de año, — Rafa se escupió la mano y se la tendió— ¿Trato?

Link sonrió arrogante, se escupió en su mano y la estrechó con la de su amigo

— Trato.

"

Zelda se mordió los labios inferiores conteniendo la risa, repasó a Link con la mirada. Una musculosa blanca, sus shorts blancos cortos, sandalias y una mochila que le quedaba pequeña se veían ridículos en el héroe.

— ¿Y cómo fue que el gran héroe de Hyrule perdió?

Link bufó y con la vergüenza de las vergüenzas dijo: — Gallinas…

— ¿Gallinas?

— Gallinas.

"

Link estaba a punto de ganarle a Rafa, iba ganándole por seis monstros (38 a 32) y no se hizo problema al ver como su amigo comenzaba a tener problemas. Sonrió y se dirigió a siete Skulls que estaban esparcidos por ahí. Entonces se tropezó.

Y la vio…

A esa gallina.

Link se paró algo aturdido, mirando al animal con el que se había tropezado. Esta lo miró, girando su cuello. Unos segundos después lanzó un gran careo y en menos de un parpadeo estaba rodeado de blancas y letales gallinas. Después de recibir la paliza de su vida (y las burlas de Rafa) se vio obligado a usar el uniforme, Rafa lo presentó como su remplazo voluntario, Link pensó que hacer de cartero no sería tan malo… Que equivocado estaba.

— Debes estar bromeando. — dijo mirándose a un espejo, mientras Rafa no hacia esfuerzo alguno por tapar sus carcajadas.

Seguidamente Link pasó por la peor de sus humillaciones, risas y acoso sexual de mujeres (y uno que otro hombre) para finalmente acabar su primer día de la peor forma posible…

En su mochila solo quedaba una carta, dirigida a Zelda, la princesa Zelda. Link intentó mandársela de todas las formas que se le ocurrió: escalando con la clawshots hasta su balcón y dejarla ahí; hacer un avioncito de papel mandarlo; usar un tren de juguete… Ninguna tuvo éxito, así que decidió directamente ir a su despacho y deslizarla debajo de la puerta.

Pero no contaba con que la princesa estuviera en su estudio y escuchara sus quejidos. Se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a la puerta, encontrándose con el héroe. Este la miró aterrado y sonrojado.

— No se ría, por favor.

"

Sin poder evitarlo Zelda descargó sus risas mientras el pobre Link prefería que Ganondorf apareciera e intentara dominar Hyrule para no tener que seguir humillándose ante su princesa. Al terminar de reír se dirigió a Link con una dulce sonrisa.

— ¿Algún escrito para mí, Link?

Link, apenado le tendió una carta blanca a la princesa. Esta tomó la carta agradecida, Link asintió y en silencio giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a irse.

— ¡Espera Link!— este se detuvo para ver como su princesa se acercaba, lo tomó delicadamente del hombro y le dio un beso en la mejilla— Tu propina. Hay más de donde vino ese.

Con un guiño rápidamente la princesa desapareció en su despacho dejado a un Link totalmente ruborizado, pero feliz, pensando que aún le quedaban tres meses de cartero.

…

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les guste. Esta historia tendrá capítulos con un inicio y un final, y si… habrá Zelink.


	2. Chapter 2

Ese día Link se la pasó sentado en el puesto de guardia escribiendo tranquilamente en un papel. De vez en cuando uno que otro monstro aparecía, pero el héroe solo le disparaba con una ballesta recargada con flechas de luz -cortesía de Zelda- para luego seguir con lo suyo. Mientras que Rafa miraba como su amigo había abandonado su puesto de cartero -dejándole a el sitio a Proxi, quien se veía extrañamente feliz con un pequeño gorro de cartera y un bolso entregando cartas mucho más grandes que ella-.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntó Rafa acercándose por la espalda, viendo lo que estaba escribiendo. — Oh~ escribiéndole una carta a la princesa Zelda ¿eh, picaron?

Link lo apartó y continuó escribiendo, estaba decidido a recitarle un poema a su amada princesa. Rafa se sentó a su lado, sin más que hacer hasta que el Hylian terminara de escribir su carta.

Unas horas después Link terminaría su trabajo, Rafa se lo quitó de las manos, apoderándose del papel. Link intentó quitárselo, pero Rafa se trepó hasta un árbol cercano y comenzó a leerlo, mientras que el héroe intentaba quitárselo desesperadamente.

— Diosas… Link…— murmuró levantando lentamente la vista, Link podría jurar que un arcoíris se escurría por la comisura de los labios de su amigo— esto es… es hermoso… ¡Ve, ve y dile lo que sientes!

Rafa le tiró el papel, el cual se fue volando con el viento hacia el castillo, Link le dio una mirada molesta, pero este seguía con la mirada firme y ojos soñadores. El joven bufó y corrió detrás de la hoja.

La hoja siguió la dirección del viento hasta la vista de la Sheikah. Quien se acercó a agarrar la hoja, la leyó. Detrás de ella Link apareció por el portón con la respiración agitada.

— Link… — llamó dándole la espalda, este levantó la mirada— ¿Tú has escrito esto?

El chico se sonrojó, desviando su mirada hacia sus pies.

— Ya veo… — Impa le devolvió el papel mientras su mirada se iluminaba— Es lo más hermoso que he leído… debes ir a dárselo a Zelda. Está en el jardín trasero tocando su arpa.

Link asintió y se retiró, corriendo hacia el jardín. A lo lejos vio un puntito amarillo y una dulce melodía llegó a sus oídos, se acercó trotando hacia su princesa; quien no dejaba de tocar y comenzaba a entonar una dulce canción, al terminar se giró hacia Link.

— ¡Oh, Link!— saludó Zelda con una sonrisa. — ¿Cómo estás?

El héroe se acercó hacia la princesa, dándole un papel. Zelda leyó la primera línea, seguidamente sonrió.

— ¿Y si me lo lees tú?— propuso dándole su mejor sonrisa dándole el papel nuevamente. Link se sonrojó rascándole la nuca. — ¡Vamos!, ¿por mí~?

Link se volvió a sonrojar pero asintió, tomando tímidamente el papel. Aclaró la garganta para luego comenzar:

— ¡Hyaaa! ¡Argghhh! ¡Uh! ¡zuuuuuu! —Link sacó su espada y comenzó a dar estocadas a enemigos invisibles— ¡Zeeeeeh! ¡Haaaaaa! ¡Uh! ¡theeeeaa! ¡Hyaaa! ¡Gggggrrr! ¡Zuuuu! ¡Theeeeea! ¡Zeee!

Finalmente Link le dio una flor a Zelda. Quien solo miraba perpleja a su caballero, unas lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos se las limpió con la mano rápidamente y se lanzó a los brazos del héroe que la recibió gustoso.

— Es… lo más hermoso que me han dicho, Link…

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo, ya estoy pensando en el segundo donde aparecerá Sheik :D


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III: Merchandising.

— ¿Cuánto por este?

— Ochocientas rupias.

Link miró aquella preciosa figura de la princesa de Hyrule haciendo una majestuosa pose sosteniendo su batuta mientras sonreía costaba demasiado. Desde la aventura que todos compartieron para salvar al mundo de Cya una inmensa cantidad de Merchandising inundó las tiendas furiosamente, no se podía caminar ni media cuadra sin ver una pintura de la princesa de Hyrule, el Héroe, Impa, Sheik, Lana o cualquier otro.

— ¿Qué otra cosa tienes?— preguntó al llegar a la conclusión que la estatua no se iría con él.

— Bueno…— una sonrisita se dibujó en sus labios mientras se acercaba lentamente al mostrador. De allí sacó una almohada blanca — Veo que tiene un especial gusto por la princesa… No se preocupe, soy tan callado como una tumba de Sheikah.

Link frunció mientras veía a Jano acercándosela lentamente sin quitar esa sonrisa. Link aceptó la almohada la dio vuelta.

La respiración se le paró y se apresuró a tapar la hemorragia de su nariz.

— Es una Dakimakura. Se están haciendo especialmente populares, aunque claro, las de la princesa son especialmente difíciles de conseguir… no porque no sea popular, sino porque se venden con MUCHA discreción…

Estampado en aquella almohada la mirada sonrojada de la princesa con los labios medio abiertos rosas tapándose sus robustos pechos con ambos brazos y cerrando sus piernas que conservaban sus medias y botas y blancas pantis. Jano desabrochó los botones de la almohada y lo incitó a mirar dentro, la sangre de la nariz de Link aumento considerablemente manchando su ropa y el suelo al ver la versión "sin censura".

— Esto… eh… yo… n-no… yo… es… muy… muy… eh…

Jano, iba a responder pero sus ojos se desviaron a la espalda de Link. Este miró sobre su hombro siguiendo la mirada del hombre encontrándose con Sheik o mejor dicho: Zelda. Con nerviosismo y velocidad extrema dobló y lanzó la almohada a Jano, quien la atrapó y escondió aún más rápido.

— ¡Prin- Sheik!— exclamó asombrado de verla allí, no se imaginaba que a la princesa de Hyrule le interesaran cosas como aquellas — ¿Qué hace...? haces. ¿qué haces aquí Sheik?

— Recojo un encargo. — Respondió cortante para luego lanzarle una bolsita a Jano, ignoró la sangre en el suelo ni en la ropa de Link — Aquí está su paga.

Jano la atrapó torpemente, abrió la bolsa y corrió hacia el mostrador despareciendo para luego re-aparecer con una gran morral. Sheik susurró unas palabras el mercader parpadeó un par de veces como si saliera de un trance.

— Si… eh… la almohada de… ¿flores? Flores. 850 rupias. —dijo, miró a su mano izquierda donde aún reposaba la bolsita. — Gracias por su venta… compra.

Sheik le hizo un gesto a Link y desapareció entre las sombras. Sin entender lo que había pasado se acercó a Jano, chasqueó los dedos delante de él.

— ¿Jano?, ¡Jano!

—Oh, sí, el dakimakura, está a 850… ¿te lo llevas?

Link se lo pensó por unos momentos. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo la idea de tener a aquella almohada era tentadora… pero compartía habitación con Rafa y tres más. Si lo encontraban sería el hazme reír del castillo y si Impa se llegara a enterar… Tragó duro y negó con la cabeza.

— Ya veo. — suspiró decepcionado. — Tengo unos peluches más decentes por aquí. Cincuenta cada uno.

Link asintió, unos minutos después saldría felizmente con un peluche de tamaño mediano de la princesa de Hyrule.

…

Sigilosamente se deslizó hasta el balcón. Entró a su cuarto y cerró las puertas y cortinas dejando el cuarto en la completa oscuridad. Deshizo su transformación quedándose en un corto camisón trasparente de gran escote, invocó un hechizo de fuego para prender el candelabro en su mesa de luz.

Echando pequeñas miradas a su puerta abrió la bolsa sacando lentamente la almohada. Dio una última mirada más a la puerta para sesionarse de que estaba cerrada con seguro desveló completamente el dakimakura del héroe del destino acostado sobre unas sábanas blancas sin camisa con los pantalones levemente bajados dejando ver sus abdominales y un poco de pelo rubio que desaparecía en la prenda inferior con las manos atadas sobre su cabeza con su bufanda y mirándola con lujuria. Zelda reprimió un gritito de fangirl y se lanzó a abrazar al dakimakura abrazándolo con sus brazos y una de sus piernas.

— Link…— susurró tapándose sus agujeros nasales que ahora sufrían una hemorragia, acarició la almohada lentamente hasta llegar a los botones de arriba— Vamos a ver que escondes...

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **If you know what i mean…**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV: Algo tuyo, algo mío y algo nuestro.

─ ¡Devuélvemela! —exclamó Young Link intentando agarrar su ocarina dando los saltos más altos que podía.

Ya te dije que solo la tomaré por un rato—respondió Link girando el instrumento en su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha se encargaba de mantener a raya al niño.

Young Link paró de saltar, rechinando con fuerza los dientes y conteniendo las lágrimas de su cara roja de la ira, se le ocurrió lo que podría ser una brillante (o catastrófica) idea, pero en su momento le pareció tan buena que la aceptó sin rechistar como si fuera algo sagrado –por más riesgoso que sea-.

¡Si no me la devuelves! yo… yo… ¡Voy a tomar algo tuyo!

Link lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, conteniendo la risa

¡Enserio lo haré!

Eso quiero verlo.

Young Link se fue dando largas zancadas con la cara roja de la ira y refunfuñando mil y un insultos a su _yo_ adulto. Link volvió a sonreír, divertido mientras lo veía marchar.

…

Al día siguiente Link se levantó en su horario normal, preparado para hacer sus ejercicios y patrullaje para terminar el día en una "Casual" caminata con su princesa. Sonriendo ante este ultimo pensamiento se preparó y salió hacia el campo de entrenamiento tarareando una hermosa canción que planeaba tocar con su ocarina para la princesa.

Originalmente había tomado la Ocarina para preparar una suave lluvia y otras cosas durante su caminata con su alteza. "La lluvia no tiene que ser mucha", pensó dando su última vuelta alrededor del castillo, preparándose para el casual encuentro con la reencarnación de la diosa, "pero tiene que ser la suficiente para que ella tenga frío y yo pueda abrazarla".

Al girar en busca de la princesa paró en seco al ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, escuchando los "HYAAA" de Young Link y los halagos de la princesa. Young Link estaba dando su típico ataque giratorio cortando las flores que habían crecido y provocando que llovieran suavemente entre pétalos y sonrisas de la soberana de Hyrule.

¡Oh, Young Link! —exclamó mirándolo maravillada—eso ha sido hermoso.

No tanto como tú—respondió tendiéndole una flor. La princesa suspiró, claramente encantada.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto a Link hubiera corrido despavorido clamando la reencarnación del mal al notar su cara que detonaba la misma furia que el más cruel de los villanos. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba dando largas zancadas hacia aquella escena, dispuesto a colgar a su _yo_ menor.

¿Link? ¿estás bien? – preguntó Zelda mirándolo de pies a cabeza, Link paró de golpe, sintiendo toda su cara ponerse roja. Asintió con pena.

Hola alteza… -respondió sonrojado, aún con ira sin mirar a Young Link. — quería invitarla a… un paseo por los prados, puedo llevar a Epona si así lo desea.

Zelda parpadeó sorprendida, luego le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

—Que dulce Link, — ella sonrió y le tomó la mano a Young Link— Justamente eso es lo que estábamos hablando

Link miró por primera vez a Young Link encontrándose con su sonrisa triunfante enmarcada en un altivo porte mientras apretaba dulcemente la mano de la princesa y la ayudaba a levantarse. Ella le sonrió, y aun parada no soltó la mano de Young Link.

Vamos los tres juntos—propuso escalando la mirada entre ambos héroes, ignorando las miradas que se lanzaban a sus espaldas. La cara roja de Link fue el detonante para el niño, la señal perfecta para iniciar la parte dos de su plan.

Mm… ¿Zelda? —los ojos de cachorro que Young Link fueron inmediatamente atendidos por la princesa.

Que falta de respeto—comentó duramente Link fulminando con la mirada a Young Link.

¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la princesa no tomar en cuenta el anterior comentario del chico

Young Link se sonrojó y miró sus pies con culpabilidad.

— Es que… Epona, ella no está disponible y yo quiero ir… contigo—dijo mientras lágrimas de cocodrilo surcaban sus mejillas—Pero…

Totalmente conmovida con el instinto protector a flor de piel combinado por la ternura que sentía por aquel "Pequeño y adorable Link" rodeó con sus manos la cara del pequeño y la atrajo a su pecho, usando una de sus manos acarició lentamente el verde gorro del niño.

Por otro lado, la ira de Link se manifestaba a tal extremo que parecía explotar en cualquier momento aún más cuando vio como Young Link se zafaba lo suficiente para poder liberar su cara y formar con sus labios: "Son suaves y huelen bien".

A lo lejos se veía una mancha negra acercándose sigilosamente a la escena, yendo de arbusto en arbusto con un diario delante, impidiendo que su cara quede al descubierto, Cya se acercó lo más que pudo.

— ¡oh, mi amado héroe! —suspiró mirando a ambos chicos de verde. Su cara sonrojada y ojos soñadores no detonaban rasgo de maldad alguna. Los cuales se esfumaron a una velocidad de vértigo al ver a la monarca del reino—Maldita Princesa Zelda, siempre son para ti… Y encima que los Dakimakuras de Link se han terminado… ¡TE DETESTO!

¡Te encontré! —chilló Lana lanzándole encima, el arbusto donde estaba escondida comenzó a moverse violentamente lanzando hojas por todos lados

¡Suéltame! —respondió intentando quitarse su otra mitad de encima.

¡Yo te ayudo!

Y entre toda esa pelea de chicas, Rafa apareció y se lanzó hacia Cya sometiéndola en unos segundos.

Muchas Gracias, Rafa—dijo Lana tomando una de las cuerdas que ataba a Cya… en una sugestiva pose– Ahmm, Rafa, ¿por qué ataste a Cya de esa forma?

Rafa se llevó una de sus manos hacia la nuca, rascándosela con nerviosismo— Oh, es que solo sé atar nudos bondage.

Lana no dijo nada, pero se pudo ver por unos segundos la cara de asco que puso al ver a su otra mitad en aquella situación, agitó la cabeza dispuesta a sacar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, regresó su vista a Rafa y preguntó: — Está cuerda es muy fuerte ¿de dónde la sacaste?

Ah, era de Link—respondió jovial mientras que Cya, quien hasta ese momento había estado moviéndose violentamente paró en seco. – Él la usaba para hacer alpinismo, pero ahora se compró una nueva y dejó está abandonada.

La imaginación de Cya se fue a las nubes, imaginándose a un Link sudado sin camisa con una soga atada a su musculoso y fibroso cuerpo tirado sobre el pasto cubierto por la sombra de una montaña. Mientras ella se acercaba lentamente. Sus pensamientos no cesaron aunque Rafa y Lana la estuvieran arrastrando de vuelta al castillo.

Oye Lana…— dijo de la nada Rafa, sin despegar la mirada de las manos que sostenían firmemente las sogas— ¿oíste del festival de las diosas que se viene?

La princesa me lo ha contado—respondió contenta—Puestos de azar, juegos, baile de máscaras…

Si… Bueno yo quería preguntarte…— Lana lo miró—si quisieras ir conmigo.

El silencio inundó sin piedad alguna el ambiente, dejando al pobre chico en la espera de un rechazo por parte de la guardiana del tiempo. Lana abrió la boca, pero Cya se le adelantó

— ¿¡ENSERIO?! ¿El O.C con Lana? ¿Qué se está fumando la autora?

A lo lejos cayó un rayo.

— No me digas que creó a ese inútil solo para emparejarlo con Lana…— gritó mirando al nublado cielo y escuchando dos rayos más.

¿Ves?: ¡Dos significa no! — Rafa soltó las sogas provocando que Lana quedara con todo el peso de Cya, el cual soltó al no poder soportar, provocando que Cya se caiga, Rafa se señaló a si mismo adoptando un altivo porte—Soy el mejor amigo gracioso que ayuda con el parning.

Claro que sí, **campeón**. –respondió Cya rodando los ojos.

¿Qué? ¿no me crees? —preguntó acercándose a ella y agachándose a su lado mientras sacaba un Ipod con el símbolo de Hyrule atrás. – Mira el primer capítulo fue **gracias a mí** que Link se vistió de cartero y la princesa le dio un beso en la mejilla.

¿Mi Link se vistió de cartero?

Y así Cya cayó inconsciente mientras reía estúpidamente ante los escenarios creados por su pervertida mente.

La sonrisa triunfante que Young Link le dedicaba a su _yo_ adulto era totalmente desapercibida por la princesa de Zelda quien pasaba sus manos por la cintura de Young Link para tomar las correas de su blanco corcel.

Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido—dijo Young Link acomodándose en la montura. La princesa le sonrió.

— Lo haremos.

Link rechinaba los dientes al ver a aquel niño coquetear con su princesa, SU PRINCESA. ¿Quién se creía aquel enano inepto, degenerado, maleducado, tonto, bobalicón, idiota? Tal vez alguien debería decirle que estaba hablando de si mismo.

Siguieron con su trote durante un rato más hasta llegar a un claro, donde la princesa decidió bajar a preparar el picnic. Mientras la princesa estaba tendiendo una manta en el suelo, Link sacó su ocarina y comenzó a tocar la canción de la lluvia, provocando que miles de pequeñas gotitas cayeran del cielo provocando que la princesa diera un agradable suspiró al sentir aquella lluvia.

Zelda, ¿me concederías esta pieza? —preguntó Young Link tendiéndole una mano, la cual la ella aceptó gustosa mientras Link ignoraba completamente esta situación debido a que toda su atención estaba volcada en alargar lo más posible aquella melodía.

La cara de Link se deformó completamente, de una sonrisa a una cara de póker a una expresión de incontrolable ira. Young Link estaba sobre los pies de la princesa, quien feliz lo guiaba en sus pasos.

¿Y ahora qué haría? Las ganas de lanzarse a descuartizar el niño, aunque desahogaría su ira la reacción de su princesa probablemente sería catastrófica. Se quedó un rato largo pensando en eso, mirando fijamente la escena. Mientras que su montura queriendo una manzana y recurriendo a su cuidador se vio inmersa los sentimientos de su amo, mirando a ambos héroes, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Se acercó a trote suave hacia el pequeño Link y le quitó de un rápido movimiento su gorro, provocando un chillido del niño. Quien inmediatamente se volvió hacia la yegua, mientras que esta se alejaba trotando, incitando al niño a perseguirla.

Zelda se río levemente mirando la dulce escena. Link se acercó rápidamente a ella (provocando una leve corriente de aire).

Princesa, ¿me otorgaría usted la siguiente pieza? —preguntó dándole una pequeña reverencia y ofreciéndole su mano enguantada.

La princesa lo miró y sonrió, pero -para la desgracia de Link- un torrente azotó el claro, mojándolos violentamente.

— Vamos a la arboleda—propuso ella abrazándose a sí misma. Link asintió y juntos corrieron a un árbol.

Parece que no va a parar en un rato—comentó el héroe. Mirando a Zelda, quien tiritaba. —¿Tiene frío?

Zelda asintió. Link sacó su ocarina y tocó la canción de Epona, quien llegó inmediatamente después. Link revisó sus alforjas y de allí sacó una manta que siempre llevaba consigo por si las dudas. Se la tendió a la princesa, quien primero vio la manta y luego a él, finalmente la tomó y se la colocó sobre los hombros, notando que esta era bastante grande.

¿Y tú? —preguntó— ¿no tienes frío?

Estaré bien. —le respondió con una sonrisa, Zelda abrió la manta.

Ven aquí.

Ya le dije que no es necesario.

Es una orden.

Link se sonrojó y se acercó a ella, quien se había sentado en un tronco caído. Ella le dio un lugar y acercó a él. Apoyándose sobre su hombro, notándose somnolienta.

¿Link?

¿Si, mi princesa?

Hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte si tu quisieras…

Pero la princesa se quedó dormida apoyada en el hombro de Link. Él, en un arranque de valentía le pasó una mano por la cintura, acercándola a él. Ella se acomodó en su lugar. Link sintió una inmensa alegría dentro de él, nada podía arruinarlo.

¡Los enco-! —chilló Young Link, pero rápidamente fue acallado por el golpe de la ocarina en la cara.

Largo, enano. —ordenó moviendo su mano libre como si ahuyentara una mosca—Búscate tu propia princesa.

Young Link sonrió y se subió a Epona encaminándose al castillo.


End file.
